


Kitten

by jjomiomi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat Ears, Embarrassed Hinata Shouyou, F/F, Genderbending, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Shameless Smut, but it's not actually important at all so ig it's whenever you want, takes place after the timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: Shoyo's cheeks heated up in embarrassment just at the way Kenma was looking at her, with those hungry eyes. “Shit,” Kenma said, and Shoyo was sure she would say something about how ridiculous this actually was, but then-“Shoyo, you look amazing.”OR the one where Kenma is horny and Shoyo is an enabler. (and also very horny)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuppaint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaint/gifts).



Shoyo would admit it--she was weak, especially when it came to Kenma. She gave in to every request, would do almost anything for her girlfriend. So maybe it was her fault, at least a little, that Kenma was now greedy enough to ask for something like this.

“Are you sure about this?” Shoyo asked, peeking out through the bathroom door. Kenma was sitting on their bed, already starting to look bored; Shoyo had admittedly struggled for a lot longer than expected while getting ready. 

The sliver of Hinata in the doorway made Kenma’s eyes light up, and she nodded, a slow smile coming onto her face. “Please, baby. I want to see you.”

Shoyo shivered at the words and stepped out into the bedroom. 

Her cheeks heated up in embarrassment just at the way Kenma was looking at her, with those hungry eyes. “Shit,” Kenma said, and Shoyo was sure she would say something about how ridiculous this actually was, but then-

“Shoyo, you look amazing.”

Shoyo was wearing a set of black lingerie, lovingly handpicked by Kenma. The bra and panties were lace, barely covering her, and a garter belt clipped sheer stockings in place on her thighs. She had even put on the heels that went with the set, though she hadn’t worn anything but flat shoes in years. Shoyo resisted the urge to cross her legs; There wouldn’t have even been a point, not when there was no way to cover the most embarrassing part. 

Because the worst of it was the satin collar around her neck, complete with a little bell, and the cat ears that were resting on her head. 

Shoyo swallowed and averted her eyes, her cheeks turning even redder. “I look ridiculous,” she said, and Kenma was already shaking her head. 

“You look adorable,” Kenma amended, and she reached out a hand for Shoyo. “Come here, kitten.”

Shoyo felt her stomach coil at the petname, but she tried to keep some composure. “Aren’t you supposed to be the cat?” she said, as she stumbled toward the bed, barely managing to stay up in the heels. 

Kenma hummed and grabbed Shoyo’s hand, pulling her into her lap. “I think it suits you better,” she said, “don’t you?”

“I think I look like a crazy person,” Shoyo said, and Kenma laughed as she brought her hands to rest in Shoyo’s hair.

“Thank you for doing this,” Kenma said, and then she was kissing her.

Maybe this was why Shoyo gave in so much. After all, giving in meant so many wonderful things; Like, for instance, being kissed by Kenma. Shoyo whimpered into the heat of the kiss and wrapped her arms around Kenma’s shoulders, looking for any anchor in the heady pleasure. 

Kenma’s hands were traveling dangerously lower, one already on Shoyo’s hip while the other lingered on her chest. 

Shoyo whined into the kiss as Kenma’s fingers slipped under the lace of the bra, already pinching a nipple, and her other hand dipped between her legs--Kenma had always been good with her hands, in more ways than one, and she was always ready to use them to make Shoyo unravel.

Kenma pulled away, a smile spreading over her face as Shoyo lowered her head to her shoulder and let out a moan. 

“Feeling sensitive today?” Kenma teased, and Shoyo punched her in the shoulder. She wouldn’t admit just how bothered she had gotten just putting on the outfit, imagining Kenma picking it out for her, imagining what Kenma was going to do once it was on: No, Shoyo was never going to admit that she had been getting off on this, too. 

Not that she needed to, because she could hear the satisfaction in Kenma’s voice when she found the lace panties already turning damp. “Poor thing,” Kenma hummed, “looks like my kitten needs to be taken care of, huh?”

“Shut up and get on with it,” Shoyo said, and Kenma laughed as she pulled her hands away. Shoyo whined at the absence, but Kenma just leaned back onto her hands, staring up at her.

“You want me to touch you?” she asked, and Shoyo nodded, a little more desperate than she wanted to be. Kenma licked her lips. “Then show me,” she said, “show me what you want.”

Shoyo glared at Kenma, already feeling that ache of need in the pit of her stomach. She really had to stop giving in, so much; She had created a monster. 

But she could play this game, too.

Shoyo adjusted herself so that she was over Kenma’s thigh. She whined, a little exaggerated, as she started to grind down onto her girlfriend. “Please, Kenma,” she sighed, and she brought a hand up to her own chest. “It’s not the same- I need you to touch me, baby-”

Shoyo brought a hand down to her underwear, pressing down on the wet spot, and moaned out in need. “Baby,” she sighed, “are you really going to do this to me?” She opened her eyes wide, pleading. “Are you really gonna leave me all alone like this?”

Kenma cursed under her breath and then the world was shifting, as Shoyo was rolled onto her back and Kenma hovered over her. “You are really too good at that,” Kenma sighed. She lowered herself down to nip at Shoyo’s throat, lips sliding over the satin collar. “Seriously, why are you so good at teasing me?”

Hinata giggled, a little breathless, while Kenma continued to place kisses over her throat. “I picked it up from Kuroo,” she said, and Kenma bit down hard on her neck, forcing a whine out of Shoyo.

“God, please don’t talk about Kuro,” Kenma said, “I do not want to think about her when I remember this.”

Shoyo laughed and tangled her hands into Kenma’s hair. “You’re going to remember this?”

“Fuck yeah,” Kenma said. She looked up at Shoyo. “There’s no way I could forget when you look like this.”

Shoyo swallowed, felt her cheeks getting hot again, if they could get any hotter. “You really like it that much?” 

Kenma paused, then sat up so that she was straddling Shoyo, staring down at her. “I love it,” she said, “you look so fucking good like this.”

Shoyo tried to turn her head aside, and Kenma grabbed her chin and held her in place, so that their eyes were locked. “You’re gorgeous,” she said, and leaned down for a kiss.

This kiss was hungrier, and Kenma didn’t linger long on her lips, was quick to trail down. She reached under Shoyo and pulled her bra off with one hand, slipping the other down to Hinata’s waist. 

“Beautiful,” Kenma hummed, and then she closed her lips around Shoyo’s right nipple, rolling the other between her fingers. 

Shoyo arched into the touch. Her hands tightened, one slipping down to clench at Kenma’s shoulder.

Kenma pulled back, and Hinata started to whine at the absence, but then Kenma was moving lower and it was too good to pull away from. 

“Shoyo,” Kenma said, drawing the name out as she moved lower, “you drive me crazy.” She slid back from Hinata’s hips and leaned down to brush a hand over her underwear. 

“Please,” Shoyo whined, the only word she could think of as she bucked her hips up.

Kenma leaned down, mouthing over Shoyo’s panties. Shoyo’s eyes widened while Kenma’s tongue ran over the drenched fabric. 

Kenma pulled back to meet eyes with Shoyo, grinning. “You taste so good, Kitten.” Finally, she pulled the panties aside to expose Shoyo. “I’ve got to taste more of you.”

Kenma dove down, and Shoyo couldn’t manage more than a strangled plea.

“Kenma,” she gasped, hands finding their way into her hair and pulling, maybe a little too hard. It was difficult to hold back when Kenma was going down on her like this, putting everything into making Shoyo fall apart at the seams. 

A finger joined Kenma’s mouth, diving into Shoyo and forcing a moan out of her. Shoyo’s thighs rose shakily from the bed, clamping around Kenma’s head. 

“Kenma- oh god, baby, just like that-”

Kenma used her free hand to push Shoyo’s thigh back to the mattress. She pulled back and licked her lips, using her thumb to wipe at her chin. 

Shoyo moved her hands to Kenma’s cheeks. “Get up here,” she said, and she pulled her up to take her lips. 

Tasting herself in Kenma's mouth was always a little strange, but in the heat of the moment, the added sweetness made her stomach coil. Two of Kenma’s fingers dipped inside of Shoyo, and she pulled back to breathe, hands anchoring themselves to Kenma’s hips. 

That was when Shoyo realized that Kenma, somehow, still had all her fucking clothes on. Shoyo tugged at her waistband, eyes narrowing in a silent demand. 

Kenma rolled her eyes, exasperated, and pulled away to tug down her shorts and underwear. Shoyo took the opportunity to pull off Kenma’s t-shirt--she was braless, thank god, Shoyo wouldn’t stand for any barrier between them. 

Kenma leaned back down, hand already tracing back over the lips of her vagina, while Shoyo ran her hands up and down her waist. She would never get it, how Kenma could be so enraptured by Shoyo, when she looked and felt like this.

Shoyo dipped her hand down into Kenma, happy to find her already soaked. She pressed her thumb against her clit and reveled in the little gasp that Kenma let out. 

“Oh,” Kenma sighed, and she pushed another finger into Shoyo, making her head knock back against the pillow. Shoyo whined, her own fingers speeding up. 

“So good,” Shoyo said, breathless. “Oh god-” Shoyo felt that pit in her stomach grow tighter and tighter. “Oh my god, so close, baby, I’m gonna-”

Shoyo’s back arched and her mouth fell open, silent, as she rounded the slow peak of her orgasm, Kenma’s fingers pulling her all the way through. 

Shoyo fell back, thighs still trembling, Kenma’s fingers still slowly rubbing at her and urging her into oversensitivity. “Baby, please, it’s too good-” Shoyo managed to reach down and pull at Kenma’s wrist.

Finally, Kenma’s fingers stilled, and she pulled her hand back and hovered over Shoyo. “Feeling good?” She said, a smirk playing at her lips. 

Shoyo gave a soft smile. “Of course I am,” she said, “you always make me feel good.”

Kenma’s grin grew wider, and she leaned down, her lips brushing over the shell of Shoyo’s ear. 

“Ready for round two, kitten?”

**Author's Note:**

> ...blame nuria for this one


End file.
